Hiding in the shadows
by Karen1111
Summary: Melinda Halliwell, only daughter of Piper and Leo has always felt out shadowed by her family. But when the time comes for her to be tested what will happen.
1. Characters

_Piper and Leo_

**Wyatt Mathew Halliwell : **25

**Christopher Perry Halliwell : **23

**Melinda Prudence Halliwell: **16

_Phoebe and Coop_

**Paula Halliwell : **18

**Pansy Perry Halliwell : **16

**Poppy Halliwell: **15

_Paige and Henry_

**Henry Mitchell Junior : **16

**Pippa Mitchell : **14

**Pixie Mitchell: **14

Have you ever felt like your siblings overshadow you? I do, all the time really. It's stupid I know but I've felt this way forever. I place the blame solely on magic. After all if it wasn't a factor in my life I might not feel like so much of a disappointment.

My oldest brother Wyatt happens to the twice-blessed child. This basically means he has more power than the rest of us can dream of. He can be a show off sure, but then if I had his powers I probably would too. He also has somewhat of a hero complex and loves to save people. And no I am not saying this is a bad thing! I mean of course it's not, it never could be, that is our purpose after all, to save the innocents. It's just sometimes he can brag about it a bit too much. And I am somewhat bitter over the fact that occasionally I have been the one who he has to save.

And then there's Chris. My neurotic and sarcastic older brother, the middle child. He's our family's hero! Literally, if it hadn't been for Chris, Wyatt would have been turned evil (or at least some version of him, because it wasn't actually him, but then it sort of was, but when Wyatt was saved Chris was just about to be born... Oh time travel always gives me a headache.) and in doing that he saved, well the world really. Not only that but he is incredibly smart. I haven't met anyone else that is as smart as he is.

Then there's me. Just plain youngest Melinda. The only plain witch in our family. See my brothers are both part whitelighter. Well I guess technically Chris is part Elder, the point is that they have powers that I can't due to this. This doesn't really bother me, except that they can orb and I can't. Actually I am the only person in my generation that doesn't have a personal method of transportation.

I should probably take the time to talk my cousins then. OK let's start off with Aunt Phoebe and Uncle Coop. They have three daughters, and Aunt Phoebe followed Halliwell tradition and gave them all "P" names. So there is Paula, Pansy and Poppy, which is their birth order.

Pansy is one of my best friends. She is an empath, which she inherited from her mother. She also has a teleportation power, given that she's half cupid. She is a bit of a girly girl, and she basically loves anything that means she can annoy her parents. She is a tad rebellious, but hey she is Aunt Phoebe's daughter.

Paula is able to levitate. She also has the powers that Pansy inherited due to being part cupid. She is incredibly sporty. Honestly I get tired just watching her! She is amazing at almost every sport she tries, which is most of them. She is sort of shy though, and gets scared easy, which is odd considering she has faced demons, but she gets scared of things like spiders.

Poppy inherited the premonition power, along with the cupid ones. She is quite possibly the sweetest person I have ever met. Sometimes I wonder how she didn't get the empathy power, she always seems to know how you are feeling, and wouldn't hurt anything that isn't evil, and even then she feels bad afterwards.

Then there's Aunt Paige and Uncle Henry. They have three kids as well, it's kind of a thing with my family isn't it? Anyway there is Henry Junior and the twins Pixie and Pippa.

Henry has the same powers as Aunt Paige does. And as Uncle Henry doesn't have powers, he only has those powers. Although in fairness they are pretty cool. I wouldn't mind swapping, but anyway! Henry is reasonably shy and has some issues when it comes to trusting people. Not surprising really considering that his first girlfriend turned out to be a demon. The joy of being in our family! He is loyal to all those he loves though and would do anything to protect us.

Pixie has the same powers as Henry and is quite possibly the definition of a girly girl. Honestly I have never seen so much pink in one place, than I have in her room. She can be a bit moody sometimes, and sure she is known to be catty but if she liked you she would never do anything to truely harm you. She may be a bit unstable, but the girl knows how to look after people, must be to do with being part whitelighter...

And rounding everyone off is Pippa. She is like Pixie in almost every way. I swear that if you're not part of our family you could never tell them apart. Although we can as Pippa is slightly (and I do mean slightly) more reserved than Pixie. (Not that it takes much) You will very rarely see one twin without the other.

And that ladies and gentlemen is my family.

I know I didn't say much about me, but I'm not sure there's even anything interesting about me. But I promise that this year I will be noticed! And what better time to start than tomorrow, after all it is my sweet sixteen, might as well make it count.


	2. Prologue A happy life

I groaned as the light hit my eyes causing me to wake up. I was not a morning person, that role belonged to the hyper person who still had my deep pink curtains in his hands.

"Good morning Mel!" Wyatt grinned in an overly cheery way.

"What's so good about it?" I asked pushing myself up into a sitting position, and then rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. Wyatt was my human alarm clock, and sometimes I wish he came with an off button. When I was little I had even tried coming up with a spell, and all that done was merit a week worth of grounding from Mum.

"How about it being your birthday." Came the answer which wasn't from Wyatt, but my other brother Chris, who was leaning against my door frame. He walked over and placed a kiss on my forehead. "Happy Birthday Mel."

"Thanks." I said smiling, acting like I hadn't forgotten my own birthday. Then Wyatt came over and did the same thing. "So what time does my party start?" I asked raising my left eyebrow, and watching them glance nervously at one another.

"We don't know what you mean." Wyatt stuttered, while tilting his head up ever so slightly.

"Oh come on you're not a good liar, and I overheard you two talking last week about it. So how long do I have to stay out?"

"You just had to ruin it." Chris joked, not realising how much that hurt me. I sort of felt useless lately, ever since I found out that my brother's had been demon hunting. I mean I had fought demons, but that was only when they attacked, not having actually gone looking for them. And even then it was only ever lower class demons. Apparently I wouldn't be ready to take on anything else, so I don't even get a chance to prove I can do it.

"Your party starts at seven." Chris said, his voice pulling me from my silent pity party.

"Who done the guest list?" I asked. Stupid I know but let me explain. If it was Pansy, who had done it like at my 16th, then the people I wanted to be there would be. And it would be an amazing party, given that it would include everyone. If it was them, then the only males who would be there would be family. Sometimes I think they still think that I'm eight and not eighteen. Which might be why I've never introduced them to my dates, or even told them that I was going out on said dates.

"It was Pansy." Chris replied with a hint of disapproval in his voice, which brought a smile to my face.

"Mum wouldn't let us do the guest list again, apparently you're now old enough to have co-ed parties." Wyatt muttered which was accompanied with his standard eye roll. This was in referral to my party last year that they were in charge of, which consisted of only girls. And when the guys did turn up, due to a text that I may have sent to try and resurrect my party, and one started flirting with me, they set of the fire alarm!

"Well thank you for admitting that I am old enough." I smiled. "And as much as I love you two just barging into my room I do need to get ready now."

With one last smile they both left. I stood up and made my way towards my wardrobe. Have you ever noticed no matter how many clothes you have, you never have anything to wear? I was meant to be going out with Pansy and Junior (what we call Henry, as to avoid confusion), their idea which was sort of my first hint as to the party, which is why I had been paying more attention to what my siblings and cousins said. You see Junior would rather fight a high-level demon than go out with me and Pansy, apparently dragging him around the shops was an insult to his masculinity. Which may or may not be the reason that we enjoy it so much.

Anyway back to my wardrobe and today's choice of clothes, I decided to just go with plain clothes, I got to do fancy later anyway. I picked out a pair of stonewashed jeans and a blue t-shirt. Slipping into my trainers I looked towards my mirror, and gave a slight nod of approval, before walking over to my dressing table. I picked up my hairbrush and pulled my hair up into a ponytail. I looked like my Mum, but had Dad's eyes. Actually I guess I'm like Mum in a lot of ways. I also inheritated her want for a normal life, which try as I might just always seemed to be too far away to reach.

"Mel are you ready?" Pansy screamed up the stairs. Patience was not exactly one of her virtues. She was as impatient as a two year old who has to wait for Santa on Christmas Eve. I rolled my eyes and shouted that I would be done in a minute. Grabbing my jacket, I ran down the stairs and saw Pansy tapping her foot rapidly against the floor, while Henry was leaning against the banister looking bored already.

"OK, I'm done." I said causing them both to stand up straighter. "And Henry you can stay and help with decorations or whatever, I'm sure you'd prefer that to shopping."

"You know?" Henry asked, then muttered "Why am I not surprised?"

"I'm just that awesome, I know everything."

"Of course." He drawled rolling his eyes. "Well I'll leave you two to go tear up the shops, see ya." He said before walking into the kitchen where Mum and Dad were.

"So does that mean we're not going shopping?" Pansy's disappointed voice filled the air, and I had no choice but to laugh at how childish she sounded.

"No we can still go. As long as you promise to behave yourself." I joked in my best imitation of my mother.

"I'm older than you are." Pansy reminded me, placing her hands on her hip.

"By a week." I said "It's not that big a difference and besides I'm more mature."

"Says who?"

"Most people."

"And what's your source for that?"

"It's general knowledge."

"Well so is you and Ga..."

"OK you win." I hissed holding my hands up, praying that my brothers didn't here. They are too smart not to know where she was going with that statement and if I could I would go without the interrogation.

"Don't I always?" she laughed tossing her bleach blonde hair over her shoulder's.

"That's because you bring up the same argument every time."

"Technically it changes depending on the guys name." I glared as she continued "Besides you could remedy the situation easily enough..."

"No I can't." I walked into the living room Pansy following.

"No, you won't. And I don't see what the big deal is. I mean you are 18 now, what can they do."

"Pans, they tried to put a spell on your last boyfriend to scare him off. And their just your cousins, imagine what they'd if you were their sister."

"Fair point." She shrugged "Now hurry up, I want to get to the mall before all those other people show up."

"OK come on." I said grabbing the keys. "But run I have to borrow Chris's car, mines getting fixed, and he doesn't know."

With that we both left the house laughing.


	3. Happy 16th?

**A/N: Sorry about the age mistake, thanks to ****CharmedSuperGirl for pointing it out, Mel is meant to be 16 not 18.**

OK, so credit where credits due my family actually put together a decent party this year, and everyone looked to be enjoying themselves.

I stood in the middle of the house watching everyone talking, trying to see if I could see Gavin. I couldn't stop the smile that filtered across my lips as it did. He noticed me then, and came over to me.

"So how does it feel to be 16?"he said going to place a kiss on my cheek, which I stepped slightly back from. "What?" he answered confused. Admittedly it was odd behaviour after having dated for a month.

"It's just Wyatt is standing near us, and I..."

"Haven't told him about me." Gavin's voice sounded disappointed, wounded even. "And let me guess Chris doesn't know either."

"No, but..."

"But what?"

"It's for you."

"How can it be for me?"

"Because they, well they would..." I trailed off unable to finish my sentence.

"I have heard about overprotective brothers, I can protect myself."

"I know you can, it's just... They're a little different to most brothers." And might think you're a demon not that it would make much difference I'm almost sure they would hate you even if you weren't.

"How exactly."

Because they are witches and have the power to send you half way across the world in a mere matter of seconds. "They're just _really_ protective."

"Mel I like you and I want to be with you. Just right now I don't think it works the other way. And I don't think I can handle that."

Wait? What? I had to do something, make him realise that I did like him.

"No Gavin, I li..."

"I don't think you do, not really. Otherwise you would tell your brothers." He leaned over and placed a soft kiss to my forehead. "Happy Birthday."

I watched him leave feeling the sting of tears in my eyes, before hearing someone call my name, furiously rubbing at my eyes, turning around to see Pixie and Pippa. They were both dressed in black jeans, flat black shoes and silk halter neck tops. Which were the only difference in them Pixie was dressed in pink while Pippa was dressed in purple.

"Hey, you two." I smiled, trying to pretend I was fine. Maybe I could even convince myself that I was, if I tried hard enough.

"Happy birthday." They coursed in perfect harmony. I swear it was liked they practised it sometimes. It's almost like they are the embodiment of the typical twin stereotypes, but they didn't care. They were unique enough to not have to worry about that.

"Are you OK?" Pixie asked scrunching up her nose and tilting her head slightly to right. She always does this when she thinks people are upset, and hiding it from her.

"Fine, I'm going to see Pans, for a minute." I excused myself (and saving myself from Pixie's questions) grabbing my other cousin by her arm, and walking her away a little.

"What? I was talking to James, you better have a good excuse for dragging me away."

"Why? You're a cupid, you know if he likes you. And you're an empath which is double the power to tell how he's feeling." At her glare I knew that wasn't smart, especially not when I needed to ask her something. Which was bound to cheer up and make her forget I annoyed her, so everyone wins! "I want to go out tonight."

"OK, where?"

"You know OUT out."

She clicked on then "So we sneak out? OK miss, what's up?"

"Why does something have to be up?" I asked confused.

"Oh come on! You practically have a halo with all that you have done wrong. So something has to be up, to make little miss perfect go out."

"I'm not that bad!" I said, which was accompanied with a small foot stomp. I refused to believe I was that much of a goody goody.

"No, and that's the point." She smirked before looking at me seriously "But seriously what's up?"

"I think Gavin broke up with me."

"What?" Pansy voice screeched. "But he loves you. I know he does, I felt it."

Love? I think I messed this up more than I had intended. It is truely ironic in my attempt to date him, I pushed him away. I looked up to find Pansy looking at me expectedly. Oh right, I was meant to say something now!

"He thinks I don't like him."

"What? Why?"

"Because I haven't told Wyatt and Chris about us."

"Oh."

I looked around me, before I answered making sure the coast was clear.

"I mean it's not like I can say why I'm worried, I mean telling him: Hey you know why I haven't told them is in case they cast a spell on you, or something like that, and FYI I'm a witch." Sighing I continued "Sometimes I wish I wasn't, life would be so much easier if I wasn't."

"Mel..." Pansy started, we had been through this a lot. I viewed magic as a hindrance on my life, whereas Pans thought that it is what made her life. Mum and Aunt Phoebe always told us that they used to think the same too, maybe we really are like our mothers, scary thought! Let's move on from that.

"So, tonight? Yay or nay?"

"Do you have to ask?"

"Nope. So we'll tell Mum and Aunt Phoebe we're staying over at one of the others houses. Which reminds me, I'm going to go ask the others and see if they want to come out."

Smiling at her I walked over towards our friends, leaving Pansy who was happily chatting to James again.

"Hey guys." I smiled at Amy, Riana, Michelle, Camarilla, Jane and Louisa. While I had a lot of friends, these six along with Pans were my best friends. I mean sure I counted Henry as one of my best friends too, but I'm sure that a girls night out wasn't exactly his scene.

"Hey, how's the birthday girl!" shouted Louisa wrapping her arms around my neck. Lou is probably the most hyper out of the lot of us.

"Good I was wondering if you wanted to go out tonight?"

They all looked at each other, then turned to me. "YOU want to go out?" Amy clarified.

"Why is that so surprising? Me and Pansy are going, so what about you lot?"

"Well I suppose we do have to put those fake ID's to use I guess..." Camarilla shrugged fighting off the smirk threatening to grace her face.

"Great, so we'll leave when this finishes. I let Pans pick were to go, she knows where to go, whereas I wouldn't." Oh, maybe it was surprising that I wanted to go out, I've never really done it except for one time Pans actually dragged me.

"Mel." Came Chris's voice from behind me. He was holding his arms out and... Oh no!

"Chris no, no, no..." I said trying to back away, not that it done any good, Chris's arms circled my waist, and picked me and started to spin me around. "Put me down!" I said in the most authoritative voice I could manage.

As my feet touched the ground he just smiled at me "What? It's tradition, I've done it ever since you were three. You loved it."

"Yes, but I'm not three anymore. Something you and Wyatt really need to learn. Why can't you two just realise that I'm not a little girl anymore!" I glared at him with a little more intensity than the spin merited, but I was also counting before with Gavin, even if he didn't know about it. Mum called to me then. I knew what it was for, the cake. I have to say my birthday cakes are the nicest I have ever had, well apart from any other ones that my mum makes. There are some benefits of your Mum owning her own restaurant.

Sighing I made my way through the crowd towards the dining table, where sure enough was my cake. Smiling as the familiar sounds of happy birthday rang around the room. I waited to the right cue to blow out the candles. Smiling for the pictures I waited until everyone had started to walk away. I caught Chris's eyes, which were filled with a mix of confusion, and hurt.

Well I'm on a roll today! Well done Melinda, hurting two people that you love, in the space of half an hour.

"Chris!" I called making him stop and turn around, albeit reluctantly, but at least he stopped. "I'm sorry. I don't know why I got so mad."

"It's OK." He said.

I shook my head "No, it's not. It wasn't fair of me to just scream at you. Hug?"

Laughing he hugged me, then paused. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." I shrugged, having no clue where he was going with this.

"Earlier when after I spun you around, you said that I needed to realise that you weren't young anymore, you mentioned Wyatt too, what did he do? I mean I didn't see you talk to him, after the party started."

"Nothing." I shrugged.

"So he partially got the blame for doing nothing."

"I just got fed up of the both of you treating like I'm about five!"

"You're our little sister, it's what we do? Do you want to tell me the real problem?"

"I did." And I did, I mean that was the root of the problem, right?

"OK fine." Chris held his hands up. However the tone in his voice portrayed the fact he didn't believe me. "Let's go get cake."

I smiled and walked along after him. Tonight had to be memorable. I would prove two things to myself. One being that I was not a goody goody, and the other thing was that I wasn't some fragile little girl who needed protected, I would prove that I am an adult.


	4. Celebrations cut short

The house was empty now, Pans had gone home to pack her bag, as had the others. I was to tell my parents that I was staying with Amy. I was standing half way down the stairs and I had been for the last five minutes trying to calm my nerves. Now I have to lie to my parents.

Holding my bag tightly to my side, I started to pray that my parents would believe me. I mean I had given them no reason so far not to, but that all goes out of the window tonight! Is it normal teenage behaviour to feel sick when you're going out? Or to feel like you are the worst person, because you have to lie to your parents? Maybe I'll get lucky and they won't be there.

"Mel, where are you going?" No such luck apparently.

"Oh, hey Dad. I'm going to stay with Amy tonight, you know girls night, movies, ice-cream all the usual stuff. Pans is too." I rushed. Did I mention I am awful at lying? I mean lying by omission I can do, but when I have to blatantly lie I am awful at it.

"Without telling me or your mother?"

"I was going to tell you! I was looking for you."

"OK." Dad smiled "Since it's your birthday, off you go."

"Thank you Daddy." I smiled and hugged him. I felt bad, but I knew if I didn't leave then, that I wouldn't leave. I ran out of the door and down the driveway before I saw Michelle pull up. I smiled before getting in.

"Hey, so what's the plan?" I asked tossing my bag into the back seat.

"Well we're going to Amy's, then we're going walk to Karbon. It's not as good as P3, but there are obvious reasons we can't go there."

See, I wasn't technically lying when I said I was staying at Amy's house, I just didn't say we were going out. Amy's parents were away on a conference thing this week (something about marketing, which sounded endlessly boring) and her brother was in charge. I wish my brothers were like hers! I mean he doesn't even mind when you go out, so long as you get home before his parents. I get jealous sometimes over how unprotective he is of Amy.

"Well I'm sorry my Mum owns it and the bouncers know me." I replied leaning back into the seat.

Chelle just laughed, and continued the short drive to Amy's house. "I still can't believe you're going out!"

"Well get used to it." I smiled "I promised myself I would be more outgoing this year."

"That's not hard. I mean most cheerleaders are outgoing, not immensely shy."

"I'm not shy!"

"Sure." She rolled her eyes at me "And I've got a pet unicorn."

I hide my smile at that. Little did she know unicorns actually are living creatures. Luckily for me she pulled into Amy's house before I could accidently say something that I really shouldn't. I grabbed my bag and followed Chelle into the house. I smiled when I saw everyone there, and it dropped slightly when I realised they were all ready.

"Great you're here." Pans smiled jumping from her seat and dragging me up the stairs "Let's get you ready." I wondered why she had a bag of her own when she was already dressed. She had curled her hair, and wore a little black dress, emphasis on the little, with gold flowers at the bottom, and gold high heels.

"OK so let's see what you brought." She flung herself down on Amy's bed and looked at me, with a slight glint in her eyes. I leaned down and opened my bag, bringing out the pastel pink dress that went down to my knees, and instantly saw Pans roll her eyes.

"Did you let Wy and Chris pick that out?" She laughed opening her own bag, before tossing some clothes at me. "Here I thought you might need proper clothes."

"My clothes are proper."

"Yes, for a four year olds tea party."

I looked at the clothes then "I can't wear those!" I squealed. I was looking at a denim mini skirt, a red top that dipped a little lower than any of my clothes, and a pair at silver heels that I am sure would kill my feet.

"Why not?"

"Because... Cause... Well..."

"See, you can't even think of a reason. Besides do you have any idea how much of an angel you'll look like, if you go out in what you brought?"

"Hey! I am not an angel! And besides, you know angels, and I am clearly not one."

"Fine." She said collapsing on the bed again, rolling her eyes, why does everyone keep doing this today? "Then you will look like a goody two shoes, which is what you're trying not to be."

"I suppose." I said looking at the clothes oddly. "And in case you forgot we are good! Battling evil is like our second job. If you know we were allowed to go, or we had a first job. But on the basis we are meant to fight evil or be evil, and the fact that..."

"Mel, I love you and all but please, shut up!" Pans moaned. "You really have to work on your tendency to ramble. Now go get changed we're meant to be going soon."

"Fine." I replied walking into Amy's en suite. "How did you go with Aunt Phoebe and Uncle Coop?"

"Fine. They just told me to be back before lunch tomorrow, they are insisting on having family day tomorrow. Which means going to the park together or something, then heading over to yours for dinner. How did you go with Aunt Piper and Uncle Leo?"

"It went OK." I replied.

"Aunt Piper didn't hit the ceiling after giving her a minutes warning?"

I laughed "No, it was just Dad I saw."

"Oh, well that explains it. If there was anyone from your side of the family I'd want to know something like that it would be Uncle Leo, he's just more calm than the rest."

Again I laughed "No, he's not. He's just more trusting. Believe me, if he finds out we done something that could have put us in danger, you do not want to be in the room. I remember the first time Wyatt accidently let slip the fact that he and Chris went demon fighting. I think the sound of Dad screaming at them about responsibility and safety for three hours, growing redder by the minute scared them more than the demons."

"Really? Although it's not surprising Wyatt let something slip. Do you remember how Mum and Dad knew they got married?"

"Oh don't! Time travel gives me a headache you know!" I stepped out of the room. "There, how's that?"

"You look like your sixteen now, not a toddler." She added the last looking towards my dress in distaste. "I have no idea what possessed you to bring that."

"Don't joke about that! You know we have every chance of being possessed at some point!" Yet another drawback to being a witch "And it's not that bad. And it was the most appropriate thing I had in my wardrobe."

"I actually believe that, which is sad. We are going shopping tomorrow and spending your birthday morning on a new wardrobe."

"Do I get a say in this?" I asked.

"Nope." Pansy sang as she walked out of the door heading towards the others. When we got downstairs Louisa handed me a glass of lemonade. Taking a sip I nearly gagged. OK so it wasn't lemonade, or at least not all lemonade.

"Next time can I get some warning when you decide to burn by thought with vodka?"

"Why? It's not like you've never drank before." She said her faced scrunched up, and as soon as my eyes looked towards the floor to expect my shoes continued "OMG! Mel, seriously? I thought that you would at least when you stay with Pans. It's not like she doesn't."

"Well Mum, Dad, Aunt Phoebe, Aunt Paige, Uncle Coop, Uncle Henry, Wyatt or Chris could just pop in at any moment." I defended myself. "And some o..." Oh no, what do I say now. I can't finish the word orb, I looked at Pansy desperately, but luckily for me she was one step ahead of me.

"Some only have to walk into the room and can tell that we were drinking."

"Thank you." I mouthed at her, when the others went back to their drinks, and talks as to who the hottest boy of the year was.

"It's OK." She mouthed back.

"OK, so lets go!" Riana said, then looked at me. "I didn't know that you had that."

"It's Pansy's." I replied.

"Well come on!" Pansy shouted already in her jacket causing Amy, Riana, Michelle, Camarilla, Jane and Louisa to stand up and go get their jackets. I slipped mine on, and then we made the short walk towards the club.

I grew more nervous the further up the queue we got, and Pans had to quietly yell at me to stop it. Much to my surprise we got in fine, and we found a table reasonably quick. Pansy got the first round of drinks, and after that it seemed like an endless waterfall of alcohol fell done my throat.

"Come on, I want to dance!" I laughed, about an hour later grabbing Pansy's hand. When I was on the dancefloor I began swaying, or rather stumbling. In amongst everyone I lost Pansy.

"Hello." Came a deep voice from me. I looked around and saw a very cute guy. I smiled slightly.

"Hey."

"Want to dance?" he asked, and I nodded possibly a little too soon.

"Do I get to know your name." He asked as he held my arms just above my wrists.

"Melinda." I said, choosing to use my full name, in the hope of sounding more sophisticated.

"Bryan." He smiled at me, with a smile that could light up about ten rooms.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" I asked as his hands went around my waist. I swear I had seen him before, but I couldn't place it. Oh well, I'm sure he won't be a demon, they prefer darker places. I think... Hmm I don't know but everything was pleasantly blurry at that point.

"No I don't think so. I think I'd remember someone as good looking as you." He smirked. "So are you single?"

"Do you see me with anyone?" I raised my eyebrows, squashing the feeling of guilt. Gavin _had_ broke up with me, and therefore I was single, so shouldn't feel any guilt, and we were only dancing. "It's my birthday you know." I know it has no relevance but I wanted to shy away from boyfriend talk.

"And how old are you?"

"21." Wow apparently I lie better when I'm drunk, think I could be drunk all the time and no-one would notice?

"Well that's a special birthday. And every birthday girl deserves a birthday kiss, especially one as big as that." I smiled, then before I knew it his lips were on mine. When I gasped he deepened the kiss, and I just stood there for a while, before I kissed him back my arms circling his neck. I have no idea what possessed me to do this, I had never done anything like this before.

"Bryan." I heard someone call, someone that seemed familiar but I wasn't bothered, I was a little occupied. "Found a girl already Bryan."

"Ah, let me introduce you to..." Bryan said as he pulled back letting my eyes fall on the person he had came with, holding two glasses of cola. And in that instant I knew two things: one why I recognised the voice, and even in my drunken state I knew the second thing: that I was well and truely dead.

"MEL!" Chris shouted, and the glasses he was holding went flying towards the ground.

"You know her? I didn't know. How come you never introduced me to a person as hot as..."

"She's my SISTER." Chris yelled looking like he was going to kill his friend. He reached out and grabbed my hand, and I had sobered up enough to know that it was no use fighting it, so I let myself be pulled to his side.

"Nah." Bryan said laughing "She's 21, and your sister's fifteen."

"I'm sixteen." I mumbled looking at my shoes.

"What?" Bryan sounded like he was being strangled.

"I didn't lie when I said it was my birthday." I mumbled again. "I'm sorry."

"Oh you will be." Chris growled at me, causing me to pause a little, he never really got mad at me. He pretended and got a little angry but I had never heard him like this. "We're going home."

"But I have to say bye to..."

"NOW!" he yelled again, and I followed him outside to a deserted street, where he held my hand a little tighter than was necessary and orbed us home. When we got there I saw my parents and Wyatt all sitting on the couch, watching a film. At the sound of the jingling associated with orbing the looked around. At the sight of Chris with his hand on my firmly, my outfit and the fact that I still managed to stumble despite Chris holding me, their faces darkened. And they didn't even know about Bryan yet.

Yes I was well and truely dead. And I am going to kill whoever said sixteen was sweet. So far it's been a misery.


	5. Breakfast arguments

"Melinda." Mum said in a calm voice, the voice that I had learned to associate with a growing storm. "What happened?"

"I was at..."

"She went to Karbon." Chris answered for me, finally letting my hand go.

"Chris, Wyatt." Mum addressed my brothers "Pansy was meant to be staying with Amy as well. Which more than likely means that she's there. Can you orb back there and take her home? And make sure Phoebe or Coop"

"Sure Mum." They replied in unison, before disappearing into white lights. Mum turned around then and trained her eyes on me. Eyes that didn't show what she was feeling, have I mentioned that I am dead?

"You, go to your room."

"What?" I asked, there was no way that was all. As much I tried a soft smile spread over my lips, which did not go unnoticed by mother.

"Don't think we are through, young lady. We will be having a long talk tomorrow. Upstairs now." She told me, leaving no room to argue. I nodded and looked at Dad, who so far had been quite. The look in his eyes made me want the ground to open up and swallow me whole. It was a mix of anger, which didn't bother me as much as the hint of disappointment and betrayal. I walked up to my room, not bothering to get changed and flopped onto the bed. I heard Wyatt and Chris coming back, and fell asleep not long after.

"Melinda." Mum shouted as she banged on my door. Groaning I flipped over onto my stomach simultaneously pulling my pillow over my head. I felt so ill! And I didn't want to get up for at least another five hours. I chanced a look at my clock, and saw that it was only seven. Why would Mum wake up at seven on a Sunday? It makes no sense. Then it all came flooding back as Mum opened the door, walked over and opened my curtains. I groaned again, even with the pillow over my head I saw hints at the light, and wanted nothing more than for it to go away. Something that only got worse when Mum pulled the pillow away from me.

"I want you ready and downstairs in five minutes." She told me, in a harsh tone, the one she always when she is mad at us, as I reached out for my pillow. "And you do not want to be later. I think you've already done enough."

Sighing I swung my legs out of bed and stood up, to promptly fall back down on my bed. I held a hand to my head. How do the others do this every week? I walked over to my wardrobe, and opened it. What to wear when you are going to get lectured by ever member of your family? Deciding that in contrast to last nights outfit I would go with something that covered most of me. Pulling out a pair of light pink jeans and an over sized grey hoody that had once belonged to Chris, I quickly got dressed, flung my hair up into a messy bun and walked downstairs, towards certain doom. As I looked into the dining room I saw that breakfast had already been laid out, and everyone else was there. This means that my seat had already been selected. I normally chose to sit at the end of the table, that way I avoided hitting anyone while I was eating, but that was not going to be the case today. No, the seat I was so clearly meant to sit on was the worst one possible, which I am guessing was the reason that I was to sit there. It was in-between Chris and Wyatt, and directly across from my parents. With my eyes trained onto the ground I walked over, and shifted my gaze to my hands, which as soon as I had sat down I had clasped in my lap. I was willing to look anywhere, except at the four people who's gazes where trained on me. We sat in silence for what seemed like an eternity which was probably more akin to like two minutes.

"Do you want to tell us what you were thinking?" Mum asked.

"Don't know." I mumbled. "I wasn't?" I tried.

"We know." Wyatt muttered quiet enough so that I was the only one who heard.

"And you're reason for lying?" Mum pressed on.

"I didn't." I tried.

"Melinda." Dad said in a tone that I had only ever heard Mum use, causing my head to snap up and looked at him. "You told me you were staying with Amy."

"Well I was, I mean we were going spend the night at Amy's."

"Melinda."

"I know it was stupid OK!" I shouted "I just... I... I know it was stupid."

"That doesn't explain why you felt the need to do something so stupid."

"It wasn't stupid! Well it was, but not like _that_. I mean, nothing would have happened."

"Well that's not what it looked like. What with you being attached to my friend." Chris glared.

"What?" Mum, Dad and Wyatt's heads all snapped around at the same time. If it was at any other time it would have been endlessly comical, but for now, I was better not laughing.

"She was attached to Bryan when I found her." Chris said, the same dark look from last night crossing his face. Their heads snapped back to me then.

It was Mum's turn to speak again, Dad had just gone completely red, and looked like he was going to kill something. "He is 24 Mel! He's eight years older than you! Do you have any idea what could have happened?"

"We weren't going to do anything!"

"Well you don't know Bryan!" Chris shouted, and I furiously turned around to face him, how could he think I would do that with a stranger?

"I know me!" I screamed.

"Melinda." Mum said bringing my attention back to her. "This is what we mean, you don't know what can happen. Quite aside from the obvious, what if a demon attacked."

"In public?" I said. "Even demons aren't that stupid."

"Melinda, I don't think you realise how stupid you were! You didn't know what that club was like. What if it was dangerous?"

"Ugh, Chris was there too. I don't see him getting a lecture about its safety."

"Chris is not sixteen!" Dad shouted at me.

"Like it would matter if he was!" I shouted back standing up.

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"Oh like you don't know."

"Melinda, this is no time to..."

"Well it's true. If it was Wyatt or Chris you two wouldn't have hit the roof, even when they were my age. You always let them away with more, it's not fair."

"No we didn't, if anything we let you away with more."

"On what planet?"

"Melinda we just want you to be safe." Mum said in a calmer tone than before.

"No you don't! You just want me to be your little girl forever, but I refuse to do that! I'm not six anymore, and I don't think any of you acknowledge that!"

"Melinda, I wouldn't go any further than that." Dad warned, not that I took heed of it.

"Why not? It's true."

"Melinda Prudence Halliwell." Dad said standing up.

"Oh my full name! Really, you are aware that doesn't do anything!"

"Melinda, you're grounded." Dad shouted.

"Oh big deal! Like it really matters. What are you going to do, ground me until I die?" I smiled completely falsely yet as sweetly as I could manage, with my head tilted to the right.

"If that's what it takes to make you realise you're just not as grown up as you think you are then yes." Dad replied standing up to match me. If I had looked at anyone else I would have seen their shocked faces, staring at the two of us. We had never really fought before, it was normally Wyatt or Chris that drew the short stick in regards to Dad's anger.

"Or maybe you lot need to realise that I'm not as young as you all seem to think."

"ROOM NOW!" Dad screamed.

Taking a deep breath I looked him in the eye "No." I said, my voice filled with confidence. I won't be the little, sweet, naive girl everyone seemed to think. And if that meant upsetting my family, then I guess I would have to, and it's not like it's going to hurt them a lot. If anything maybe they will realise I grew up.

"Melinda I am not in the mood to play whatever game you are playing right now." Dad growled.

"Who says I'm playing games?" I smiled walking away from the table. I walked towards the door thankful no-one had moved my bag from where it had fell on the floor last night. Picking it up I went over to the door and just as I opened it:

"Melinda, don't you dare leave this house! I forbid you to leave."

Turning around I smiled "Watch me." I turned around again, slammed the door and all but ran up the street. I knew it wouldn't take long for them to find me.

"You don't need them." A voice whispered.

I spun around and was met by... nothing. Shaking my head I turned around again, well imagining things can never be good.

"You don't need them, they only hold you back."

I stood still then, maybe I wasn't imagining things.

"You can do so much better by yourself. You don't want to be left in the shadow of your brothers. No-one really loves you for you. All they see is Wyatt and Chris' little sister. You need to show them who Mel really is."

Creepy imaginary voice or not, it hurt a lot. I had to live after Wyatt who was Mr Powerful, and then Chris who was a genius. And it wasn't just my family! It was teachers too. They always expected to be as smart as Chris or join as many clubs as Wyatt.

Sighing I reached into my bag and pulled my phone, and dialled Pansy's number.

"Hey Mel. Aunt Piper's on the phone with Mum, and from what I get you stormed out of the house. Have to say never thought you had it in you cous." She laughed.

"Yeah well, I figure I was due for a change, I'm not young anymore. So care to join me?"

"What did you have in mind?"

"Actually I was thinking of taking on the shopping offer of yesterday."

"I will meet you in the mall in twenty minutes."

"How are you getting out? Aren't you grounded too?"

"Yes I'm grounded. And I won't sneak as publically as you. I'll do the time tested method of climbing out the window."

"Do you want to get breakfast as well? In between all the arguing I sort of forgot to eat."

"Sure. See you then, just try not to get caught until we're finished." She laughed as I hung up and put the phone back into my bag.

The voice came back then "See, don't you feel better? Now all you have to do is show them how truely grown up you are."

And I would, I would show them no matter what.


	6. Consequences

We had been out for an hour, yet my heartbeat had yet to decrease. Pans called it paranoia, while I called simply anticipating. It was a fact that at some point a member of our family would show up, and drag us home. My bet was on my brothers, Uncle Coop or Aunt Paige. You know the family members who only needed to find somewhere deserted and then they could take us, cutting out the time to complain or get out of it. Deciding that she wanted to try on a bunch of clothes, Pans had went into the changing rooms, leaving me outside.

Which is why I was currently biting my nails, I was that nervous that someone would show up. Well I was more nervous about what that would mean. Having to go back and face the consequences of last night and storming out this morning. I felt so guilty, I mean I guess in retrospect I could see their point, but they refused to see mine. That I wasn't a little girl anymore. All of sudden there was a sudden rush of cold air, that had so much force that I collided with the person next to me. It was incredibly lucky he had extended his arms, otherwise I would have fallen straight to the floor.

"Thanks." I said as I stood up feeling a not so subtle blush creep into my cheeks.

"It's OK." He said, and as I looked up into his eyes, it was like I was hypnotised. His eyes were captivating and so dark, they looked magical. And there was something in his voice that was familiar that I just couldn't place. This time I mentally ran through my brothers friends but came up with nothing. Maybe it was just one of those voices. "Besides that's the fastest a girl's ever fallen for me."

I laughed then, not knowing why, I mean that was anything but funny. "Well..."

"Hey, I know this stupid, but if you want to call me sometime..." he handed me a card with a number on it. I went to something when I heard someone call my name.

"Mel." Pans said rushing over, and began dragging me away.

"What?" I asked her harshly.

"Pansy and Melinda Halliwell." I heard Aunt Paige's voice, and saw Pansy smiled sheepishly. She was walking over alongside my brothers. So they sent them all?

"I saw them and thought if we were quick enough we could have ran." Pansy whispered.

"What were you two thinking? You were in enough trouble without adding to it." Aunt Paige reprimanded.

"Why are you all here? I mean one of you could have done it?" I asked, Pansy rolled her eyes at me.

"Because Mum wanted you back and Aunt Phoebe wants Pansy back." Chris informed me.

"That doesn't explain..."

"Well you see, little sister." Wyatt was the one to speak now "They wanted both of you brought straight back home. So one of us couldn't come. And me and Chris couldn't decide who would come get you, so we both came."

"And if we don't go?"

"We can orb, it's not like you need to co-operate." Chris scoffed.

"In the middle of a public shopping mall. I don't think so." Pansy said. "You coming Mel, we still have some shopping to finish."

"What's the point? You know they won't leave us alone, and at least this way we don't make things worse." I said.

"Fine." Pans drawled out, before flipping her hair and linking arms with Aunt Paige. "On towards certain doom." She said and they both walked out. I watched them go before I looked back to my brothers.

"Can I say one thing before we go home?" I asked them, and I could almost see the mental debate in their heads as to the worst thing that could happen if they let me, before they both shrugged.

"I'm sorry."

"What?" they both asked confused.

"For yesterday and this morning, I was wrong. But that doesn't mean you two and Mum and Dad weren't. It's amazing how much you're all content to act like I'm still six. I'll admit that what I done was wrong, but will you two?"

I turned around and walked towards the mall door's, glancing behind at my brothers who were sort of rooted to the spot, their mouths slightly ajar. "Well aren't you two coming? I assume that I'm not to walk home." As they caught up with me I walked around to the deserted alley next to the mall, and held my hands out, before being orbed back home.

As soon as I landed in the hall, all of my confidence went away when I saw my parents.

"Melinda, do you think you can remain in the house this time? If you're so content to claim you're an adult why not try proving it to us." Mum said.

I nodded and went to sit on the couch.

"Boys maybe it's best if you two go to your rooms, or out." Dad suggested. Both Wyatt and Chris looked somewhat shocked, before nodding and heading out the door.

"I'm sorry." I told them before they said anything.

"Mel, I know you think you're grown up, and you can say the words I'm sorry, but that doesn't actually prove anything. Do you have any idea how worried we were when we found out what happened? Do you know your father spent the rest of the night unable to sleep? Do you know how much it hurt to have you storm out like that this morning? I know that at your age all you want to do is go out, and try to find yourself. But it is still our job to keep you safe."

"I'm sorry." I repeated.

"Well I think it goes without saying that you're grounded." Mum told me. "For three weeks."

"What?"

"It was one week for lying, one for sneaking out, and one for your performance this morning." Mum informed me.

I guess I should have expected to be punished for this morning. And I knew it was never good to argue with Mum when she was giving out punishments.

"You can go to your room now. And Mel?"

"Yeah." I said despite knowing what was coming.

"Phone." I handed it over to Mum. "You can get it back at the end of this week."

I nodded and walked upstairs.

As soon as I closed the door the voice from earlier came back.

"You know the best way to prove to them that you are grown up, is to date someone. Show them that you're not a little girl. Possibly that boy from today..."

The voice drifted off as I pulled out the number I had shoved in my pockets. Well tomorrow was a school day, I could just borrow Pan's phone. I smiled and hid the number in my drawer, then resigned myself to do some school work. Well if I was going to be stuck in here, I might as well turn it into something productive.


	7. A New Student?

I woke up the next morning to the sound of my alarm clock. Hitting it with slightly more force than necessary, I looked in my drawer and saw the sheet of paper I had hid yesterday. In a messy scrawl I saw the word Derek, and the number I was sure I knew by heart, despite only having it for a day. I was always a hopeless romantic, and had always believed that you can tell if you like someone as soon as you see them, and I knew that with Derek. I just knew. I picked it up and squashed it into my school bag. I walked over to my wardrobe thankful it was spirit week and therefore I didn't have to pick an outfit, and the cheerleading outfit wasn't really that bad. I pulled my hair up into a tight pony tail and made my way downstairs.

"Good morning." Mum said half scaring me as I hadn't noticed she was there.

"Morning." I replied unsure how to act. Did I do the guilty act like I was meant to? Or did I maintain that I wasn't that wrong, which I really wasn't.

"Chris offered to drive you to school today." Mum said.

"What? But I always go with Pans and Junior."

"Yes, but we decided that it would be best if you travelled with me, Leo or your brothers until you're punishment's over."

"What am I? Back in elementary school?"

"Well you're certainly acting like it." Mum said one of her hands making its way unconsciously to her hips.

I was about to say something back, which no doubt would have made Mum even more mad when Chris walked in.

"Good morning."

"What's so good about it." I sneered back.

"I'm guessing you told her I'm taking her to school." Chris laughed.

"Yes I did." Mum replied despite the fact that it was rhetorical and turned to me. "And you will be on your best behaviour. If I get any reports of things going wrong, you being unreasonable or car parts being blown up again..."

"That was an accident!" And it was. There was one time when I was just coming into my powers and I got a little angry in the car, and the stereo may have... slightly... been a little blown up. But it's not like I meant it! And honestly they fixed it soon enough, it's not like nothing ever broke in this house, honestly we keep the window repair man in business single handily.

"Well I don't want any _accidents _happening either."

"Well tell him to stay in the car then." I sulked.

"Melinda." Mum warned. "And Chris, don't follow her out this time."

"Fine." Chris said. "You ready to leave?"

"I haven't even had breakfast yet!"

Chris then picked up a muffin and tossed it at me. "There breakfast and you can eat in the car. Come on I'm going to be late."

"Well you wouldn't be late if you didn't have to drive me, and then I could have a proper breakfast."

"Melinda." Mum warned again.

I rolled my eyes, holding my hands up "Fine, I'm going. But this is just stupid."

With that me and Chris walked outside and to his car. I got into the passenger side and slammed the door a little harder than what was necessary, which merited an unimpressed look from Chris, I just stared back at him.

"You know, it's not like we enjoy doing this." Chris informed me, breaking ten minutes of silence.

"Then drop me off here and Mum won't ever have to find out you didn't take me all the way to school." I replied.

"I don't think so. We might not enjoy it, that doesn't mean it's not worth while. Besides you know as well as I do that it isn't smart to push Mum, especially when she's already annoyed."

"Can you at least drop me off, outside of school grounds? I have to go to see the coach anyway."

"OK, but don't tell Mum. Orders were to take you into the school."

"I won't." I smiled. After another five minutes Chris pulled up next to the kerb, and I all but flew out of the car, grabbing my bag I shouted bye and ran before anyone could see me with my brother. As I was running I ran straight into someone.

"I am so sorry..." I trailed off looking into Gavin's eyes.

"It's OK." He replied turning his attention to his shoes. "I have to go."

"Yeah." I whispered feeling guilty again. I had managed to suppress it over the last few days but seeing the pain etched so clearly in his eyes brought it all back, along with the memory of Pansy saying he loved me. "Bye."

I watched him walk away and then screamed as someone came up behind me scaring me.

"Do NOT do that!" I screamed at Henry who looked slightly taken aback as to my previous scream.

He lifted his hands up "OK, sorry didn't mean to scare you. Although I would keep your voice down. I thought Chris was meant to be driving you today?"

"How did you know that? I only found out before I left?" I said then as he opened his mouth "Actually I don't want to know, our family really could do with some time apart. I know it's good to be close and all that, but don't you ever think we're a little too close? And yes Chris did drive me."

"Not into the car park? Doesn't sound like him."

"I may have suggested it and he was running late, anyway is Pans here yet"

"Haven't seen her, I think Aunt Phoebe's dropping her off when she's going to work, which should be now-ish."

"Want to walk me to homeroom then?" I asked.

"Fine, I am going in the same direction after all."

I smiled and we made our way to the classroom and took our sears Junior sitting in front of me, and the seat next to me for Pansy. Then our teacher walked in with the boy I had met yesterday in the mall.

"Class this is Jeremy Clark, I would like you all to give the usual warm school welcome. You can pick any seat, we don't an arrangement."

He walked over to me. "Is anyone sitting here?" he gestured towards Pansy's seat, smiling I shook my head. As he sat down Pans walked in not looking too impressed and sitting next to Junior.

"See how things work, it's like fate." The voice said appearing again. Well I wasn't going to argue with that.


	8. Memories fade

I was putting my books into my locker, when Jeremy walked up next to my. I fought to keep the smile off my face, it would probably be best to not look like an idiot in front of him.

"So do I get to know your name?" he asked, and I felt drawn in once again by his voice.

"It's Mel." I replied.

"What's that short for? Melissa..."

"Melinda." I cut hi off.

"That's a pretty name, matches you." he smiled, and I giggled not knowing why. I wasn't normally like this, but something about him just made it seem natural. He then continued. "Makes you seem more mature."

"Really?" I asked. "Cause I've been trying to get my patent's to see that I'm not a little child any more and.. you don't need to know this." I laughed.

"Maybe not right now in school." he replied. "But what about a date after school?"

"I can't." I replied. "I'm grounded." I felt my face become more red, as I diverted my eyes away from his which seemed to pull me in.

"For how long?"

"Three weeks."

"Ouch." he replied.

"I know." I rolled my eyes.

"A lunch date then? And you can tell me all about your crazy family."

I laughed seeing Pansy and Junior looking at us. "I'd keep your voice down those two are my cousin's."

"Close family?"

"You have no idea." I replied.

"So, will I see you at lunch?"

"Uh-huh." I nodded. I watched him walk away and seemed to be so in my own little world I didn't even notice my cousin's walking up to my until I felt a sharp pain in my arm.

"OW!" I said turning around to them holding my arm "What was that for?"

"You weren't listening when we were calling your name." Pansy shrugged,

"And a gentle shake of the arm would be too much to ask for?" I snapped still holding my arm despite the fact that it wasn't that sore.

"I don't think it would have the same effect." Junior said.

"Were you flirting with him?" Pansy asked.

"Maybe. Why?" I asked.

"Urm... how about you just broke up with Gavin." She replied.

"She broke up with Gavin?" Junior asked.

"Who's Gavin?" I asked confused.

"Your ex-boyfriend. You broke up on your birthday." Pansy suppiled.

I shook my head. "I never dated Gavin."

"OK, cous, I think you're taking this whole cleansing thing a little too far." She replied.

"But I never dated him?" I said confused. "Right?"

They just looked at each other then at me oddly.

"Mel are you feeling OK?" Pans asked her tone slightly worried.

"I'm fine." I replied, then my tone became more harsh. "And it's Melinda, Mel's such a childish name."

"You've never minded before." Junior said with his eyebrows raised.

"Well people can change their minds." I said and walked away from them. OK, so maybe the word stomped would have been more appropriate but still. I somehow managed to get through my next couple of classes, although I wasn't really paying attention, my thoughts just kept going back to Jeremy. Which is why I was so happy when lunch came around. I walked into the hall and seen my friends, but I walked right by my normal table leaving Amy, Riana, Chelle, Cam, Jane and Louisa with identical shocked and confused looks. While Pans was wearing a betrayed, and worried one? I mean what did she have to worry about?

"Hi." I smiled at Jeremy as I sat down across the table from him. "How is your first day going?"

"Better now that you're here." he smiled.

I laughed, then he spoke again. "Not hungry?" he said gesturing my lack of a tray. I paused this was the first time I had even thought about food, which was odd considering it was lunch.

"I um... We're practising later, and when you're the flier it's always in your best interest to be light." I said feeling completely ridiculous.

"You're a cheerleader?" he asked, and I nodded.

"But I swear I'm not dumb. I hate that stereotype, I mean I..." I was cut off by his lips pressing against mine lightly. I felt my eyes flutter shut softly and felt the tingle on my lips even after he drew back.

"I'm sorry... I shouldn't have..." he muttered seeming embarrassed.

" No, it's fine." I replied quickly "I mean I liked it. I..."

I was cut off by someone tapping my shoulder. I looked up and seen Gavin, I smiled softly at him wondering what he could want.

"Mel, can I speak to you for a moment in the corridor?" he asked.

"Sure." I smiled, then I turned back to Jeremy "I'll be right back." I walked out of the hall with Gavin and when we got out he turned on his heels sharply and I seen that he was upset.

"Oh, are you OK?" I asked noticing the tears in his eyes. "Did you hurt yourself? Do you want me to get someone?"

"No, I don't need anyone. I just can't believe you moved on that quick, did I mean that little too you?"

"Move on? From what?" I asked confused.

He looked at me stunned for a minute. "I thought you were different. But you moved onto someone else just two days after we broke up."

"But we didn't break up." I replied.

He sighed then "Mel, we did. I said I cared about you, but I really can't do this any more."

"But we never dated." I replied.

"OK, we'll pretend if you want to, but I did care for you." he said then walked away.

Was everyone on crazy pills today? I think I'd remember if I dated someone, I mean I don't date a lot so I remember those I do. Oh, I've got it! Maybe this is Pan's idea of a joke I mean it wasn't funny but maybe she meant it to be and she just failed at it? And I must say Gavin has a very promising career in front of him as an actor. I shook my head and remembered I left Jeremy in there alone, so I pushed open the cafeteria door and made my way to the table. And while I was sure I never dated Gavin I felt a rush of butterflies around him, which was odd. But I forgot it all when I walked back over to Jeremy and looked into his eyes. When I did that it was like he was the only thing in the world, the only thing I needed to stay alive.


End file.
